Lubos Motl Congrats
HTML for the Congrats Lubos Motl (again) post. Paste onto notepead and save as .html/. Congratulations Luboš Motl (again) - Physics Meta Stack Exchange Stack Exchange ▼DIMension10 3,059223 | review | chat | main | help Physics meta Questions Tags Users Badges Unanswered Ask Question Congratulations Luboš Motl (again) closed up vote 2 down vote favorite 1 As a sort of follow - up to Congratulations Luboš Motl , it seems that Lubos Motl has now got a tag badge for quantum-field-theory too ! . If you're confused on why he didn't get the gold badge for string-theory yet, you can have a look at The Tag Page, where the number of string theory questions is demonstrably less : ( Anyway, congrats to Luboš Motl! discussion tags badges users share|edit|reopen|undelete|flag asked Sep 25 at 11:01 DIMension10 3,059223 2 upvote flag So what kind of discussion are you expecting to have here? – David Z♦ Sep 25 at 19:48 2 upvote flag I don't blame you for singling out Lubos as an outstanding contributior in gratitude, but posts like this still aren't relevant here because they have nothing to do with developing the site. – Larry Harson Sep 25 at 21:40 @DavidZ: Nothing, you can close this. I added the tag in because there was no other (compolsoury) tag I could add. – DIMension10 Sep 26 at 1:56 comments disabled on deleted / locked posts closed as unclear what you're asking by David Z♦ Sep 26 at 2:00 Please clarify your specific problem or add additional details to highlight exactly what you need. As it's currently written, it’s hard to tell exactly what you're asking.If this question can be reworded to fit the rules in the help center, please edit your question or leave a comment. deleted by David Z♦ Sep 26 at 2:00 active oldest votes tagged discussion × 632 tags × 80 badges × 9 users × 4 asked 1 month ago viewed 61 times Community Bulletin meta Let's have a journal club meta How can we improve participation on Physics.SE? meta As a user of Physics.SE, how do I make my own experience smoother and more en… meta Is it useless to edit a bad question? Linked 15 Congratulations Luboš Motl Related 8 Liberal definition of duplicate questions and the health of physics stack exchange. 8 What kind of `education` questions should we allow? 23 What can be done about the (current) ongoing flood of homework and very basic questions overwhelming our site? 10 Can we encourage the “research-level” meta tag? What about a “popular” tag? -7 Why was I suspended? 31 How to conduct a discussion on meta and not kill everyone in trying 7 “What's a good research topic?” questions 1 Would the level of PSE benefit from an 'entry exam' of sorts? 17 Let's have a journal club help blog chat data legal privacy policy jobs advertising info mobile contact us Technology Life / Arts Culture / Recreation Science Other Stack Overflow Server Fault Super User Web Applications Ask Ubuntu Webmasters Game Development TeX - LaTeX Programmers Unix & Linux Ask Different (Apple) WordPress Answers Geographic Information Systems Electrical Engineering Android Enthusiasts Information Security Database Administrators Drupal Answers SharePoint User Experience Mathematica more (14) Photography Science Fiction & Fantasy Seasoned Advice (cooking) Home Improvement more (13) English Language & Usage Skeptics Mi Yodeya (Judaism) Travel Christianity Arqade (gaming) Bicycles Role-playing Games more (21) Mathematics Cross Validated (stats) Theoretical Computer Science Physics MathOverflow more (7) Stack Apps Meta Stack Overflow Area 51 Stack Overflow Careers site design / logo © 2013 stack exchange inc; user contributions licensed under cc-wiki with attribution required rev 2013.11.7.1134 Physics Meta Stack Exchange works best with JavaScript enabled